Benutzer:Darth Invidia
|Babel= }} under constriction* momentan spiele ich noch etwas mit den funktionen... Über Mich Was soll ich hier großartiges Schreiben? Mein Name Lautet Invidia ( latein. übersetzung basic: der Hass / der Neid ), was auch viel über mich selbst aussagt. ( wird das hier im Jediarchiv gespeichert? ) Ich bin eine recht eigenwillige Person, oft sarkastisch und listig, der Dunklen Seite verfallen und immer auf der Suche nach mehr Wissen. ( sucht jemand hier eine Schülerin? )Manche würden mich als exzentrisch beschreiben, aber das ist nur ein Standpunkt. In Warheit bin ich eingentlich sehr nett und umgänglich, solange mein Gegenüber nicht in mein Beuteschema (Jedi ) passt. Sollte ein bemitleidenswertes Wesen versuchen, mich an irgentwelchen, für mich persönlich wichtigen, Dingen zu Hindern, sollte man immer bedenken: Ich stehe auf dem Level, einen potentiellen Rivalen oder Feind auf verschiedenste Weise auszuschalten. Da jeder Hobbys braucht... Ich habe ein paar Haustiere, zB. meine Seltene, sibirische Kampfameise ( Hund ) meinen zu Klein Geratenen Säbelzahntiger ( Katze ) und weitere, ich zeichne oft, bevorzugt zum Thema Star Wars, bin ab und zu im Schützenverein, sitze gern vor meinen Computern, ( hab mehr als einen.. ) und arbeite mit Grafikprogrammen, Studio- und Synchronisationsprogrammen,und bin eine chronische Leseratte. Meine Bessitztümer (plus Bewertung) Bücher: Dath Bane : Schöpfer der Dunkleheit ( 2+ in der Erstveröffentlichung wimmelts von Fehlern, die zum Teil sehr amüsante Grammatik und Wortwahl ergeben, dennoch eine super Story, Guter Schreibstil) Darth Bane: Die Regel der Zwei ( 2- Nicht ganz so spannend wie der erste teil, sehr viele verwirrende Raum-Zeit Sprünge) Darth Maul - Schattenjäger ( 3+ gute, eher etwas kurze Geschichte, meiner Meinung nach geht es zu wenig um Maul selbst) Filme Star Wars - Episode I ( 2+ gute effekte, viel Humor und Spannung, allerdings erscheint mir die ganze Handlung etwas zu glatt abzulaufen.) ->Making Of ( sehr Informativ, nette Zusatzinformation, kann ich nur empfehlen! ) Star Wars - Episode II Star Wars - Episode III Star Wars - Episode IV Star Wars - Episode V Star Wars - Episode VI Star Wars - The Clone Wars ( 2 ein nett gemachter Animationsfilm, der viell kürzer erscheint, als er ist, die Figurengestaltung war für mich anfangs sehr ungewohnt, die Handlung ist aber etwas neues und recht lustig und Spannend ) Spiele ''' Empire at War (PC) (2 tolles strategiespiel, nette grafik, mir persönlich fehlt jedoch die abwechslung in den Schlachten, bodengelände ist hübsch gestaltet, die raumschlachten sind jedoch eher euntönig, ohne flottenkoordinierung) Empire at War - Forces of Corruption (PC) (2 siehe oben, das Konsortium ist gut spielbar, das offene Ende macht micht verwirrt, ich hoffe auf Fortsetzung) Star Wars Battlefront I (Xbox) Star Wars Battlefront II (Xbox / Pc ) is KotOR ( ich mag die Reihe einfach. ) KotOR II - the Sith Lords (Xbox)( tolles spiel, das erste level.. naja.. das mit der fehlenden wäsche hätte man weglassen können. ) Episode III (Spiel) (Xbox) (3+ ganz nett, etwas einfältig im Kampf..) Jedi Starfighter ( 2- story ist lustig, das fliegen ist sehr einfach, macht spaß die gegner allerdings sehr einfach. ) The Force Unleashed (PS2) ( 2+ grafik ist auf der PS net das wahre, ich hab schon vieeel besseres gesehrn, story geht, das spiel an sich gefällt mir. ) den Rest muss ich erst einmal zusammentragen, spielen und mein urteil bilden ;-) '''Sonstiges naja, ich habe ein paar Lego-Modelle, Zeitschriften, Poster und weiteres, zB. die Filme als Hörspiele, was ich warscheinlich nicht komplett auflisten werde. Lieblings und Hasscharaktere in Star Wars Lieblingscharaktere Darth Bane ( seine Logik (siehe Buch 2: Da klebt ein Orbalist auf seiner Brust. erste REaktion: Messer nehmen, versuchen, viech samt Brustmuskel zu amputieren. ) m, sein Benehmen, der perfekte Sith, der wahre Sith´ari ) '' Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader ''( sieht sehr nett aus (zumindest vor seinem Blechdosen-Stadium) ist stark in der Macht und hinterlässt schön geordnete Kathastrophen. ) Obi Wan Kenobi ( unglaublich, wie er Anakin ausbilden und trotzdem im ganzen bleiben kann ) Hasscharaktere: Kaan ( velgeleitete Philosophie, er ist die Dunkle Parodie der Jedi. ) Valenyne Farfalla ''( Ein Jedi?? naja.. die Figur ist mir zuseh an Faunen der griechscehn Mythologie angelehnt, dazu: Geshlecht: männlich. immer Perfekt manikürt, parfümiert und tadellos gekleidet, selbst in der Schlacht... so etwas sagt man Jedirittern, besonders männlichen doch niht gerade nach... '' To Do List: - Ruusan (bearbeiten) - Darth Bane ( wenn möglich, ich sehe viel, was ich gerne ergnzen würde.. ) - Emire at War ( und dazugehörige personen ) - Drexl (das aus Regel der Zwei ) - Was ich noch finde ;)